


ALL栎系列之厨房play

by zhanmiao



Category: UNINE, all栎, 影视同人
Genre: 3p, M/M, 喝醉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmiao/pseuds/zhanmiao
Relationships: play - Relationship, 厨房 - Relationship, 宥栎亮 - Relationship, 春花秋栎
Kudos: 5





	ALL栎系列之厨房play

ALL栎系列之厨房play

宥栎亮/春花秋栎  
文/展喵

【撰于2019年4月16日】

成团后搬入宿舍的第一天，大家多少都有了点醉意。特别是李汶翰和管栎尤其喝得开，可能是因为长期以来的压力所致，想在得到结果后好好地发泄一下。

只有陈宥维盯着管栎的目光变得深邃又耐人寻味，是什么时候开始？初选？第一次舞台？这个漂亮的人就在自己眼前不断地出现，吸走了自己大部分的专注力，他知道躲过镜头后的管栎，比镜头前更加迷人。

他也知道，有很多人都想上他。  
因为他也是其中一个。

晚餐进行到尾声，明明和希希已经忍不住困意上楼去了，嘉羿拖着大哥进了健身房，振宁还在吃，却被老夏一把拖走，说要去散个步消化消化...  
杨杨迷迷糊糊地坐在那发呆，不知道在想些什么。管栎则侧趴在桌上，一手拿着酒杯，目光盈盈望着杯中的酒。  
不得不承认他的眼睛真的很美，就像他的名字中有“月”弯弯的，每次笑起来，就会被深深吸到骨子里，吸入漩涡中...

“管栎，别喝了—”  
陈宥维忍不住开口，那人先是一阵迷糊，转过脸，笑眯眯地看着他，“UV，多吃点～把不开心的事都吃进肚子里～消～消化了就～就好啦～”

陈宥维心里一暖，他以为那个人只会为连淮伟惋惜，为那些未出道的人难过，没想到他也会关心我。虽然第八不尽如人意，但既然能留在团里，对我来说都是好的。

“差不多了，大家都散了，少喝点—”陈宥维的话音刚落，胡春杨就刷地一下站起来，吓了两人一跳。  
“我—我去收拾厨房—”杨杨觉得脸蛋红扑扑的，好像有什么好溢出来一样，还是去找些事做吧。  
还没有离开就被管栎一把拉住，脚步有些凌乱地贴在杨杨身边：“厨房放着我来，我去就行了”  
“哥，你都这样了怎么行...”感到贴着的身子快要滑落，胡春杨一把搂着管栎的腰将两人的身体贴得更紧。  
好细的腰，好舒服的手感...杨杨脑内少得可怜的废料蹭得上头了。

管栎也不顾环在腰间的手臂，反倒推着杨杨一起进了厨房。  
看到这一切的陈宥维意味深长地一笑，看来杨杨也似乎对管栎提了性致，别看杨杨面上呆萌软萌，真要狂起来，怕是只能任他为所欲为。

果然，陈宥维后脚跟进厨房的时候，管栎已经被推在了墙壁上，微微仰着头承受着口中突如其来的蹂躏。  
陈宥维轻轻带上门，挂上锁。  
“UV哥？”杨杨有些惊讶，却见UV并没有说什么，只是摇了摇头，仿佛在认同他的继续。

“唔—”  
杨杨的舌头在管栎嘴里肆意翻搅，毫无技术可言，但却能让管栎感到窒息，他锤了锤压在身上的身体，不知是醉意还是酥麻感，腿上也渐渐开始脱力。

衣服下面伸入一只手，开始放肆地抚摸...管栎想躲，他脑袋一片混乱，已经不清楚自己在做什么，只知道莫名的舒服从体内升起。

UV加入后，明显气氛更加淫靡了，三人的气息间缠绕着酒香和体味，荷尔蒙缭绕在三个年轻的身体之间。

杨杨将人抱上厨房的操作台面，管栎实在太轻了，轻松地将他的一条腿抬起，uv心领神会地将管栎那松垮的运动裤退下。

“别—你们...”管栎有一瞬的清明，却又在软香的唇齿间迷失了自己。下体隔着内裤被湿意地舔弄。  
管栎微微有点颤抖，好舒服～想喊出来～  
上衣被掀掉，因为中央空调的缘故并不会觉得冷，两个热体的贴近，反倒滋生了少许汗液。杨杨从侧面一路吻到肩膀，后背，吻上后颈下那个黑桃纹身，舔弄着，吸允着，哥的身体好美味。

uv将管栎的内裤拉下，挂在一只脚的脚踝处，扯过一旁调味的番茄酱，挤了一大块开始探向那个隐秘而又充满诱惑的地方。并且一口含住嫩红的龟肉，感受着它的变大，慢慢吞入口中，比想象的好吃呢。

“啊～好舒服～”前后夹击的快感令管栎的手不由自主地嵌入UV的发中，修长的手指穿插在柔软的黑发间，uv挑眉看了眼朱唇皓齿、口中喘息不止的管栎，心猿意马起来。这幅姿态会有多少人见过呢，手指伴随着酸甜的酱汁狠狠向内一曲。  
“啊～啊啊～”怀里的人立马发出似泣非泣的哼声，粘腻的，勾人的。头上的手劲也大了一些。

“uv哥，我忍不住了...”杨杨说着，便把人侧着按到厨房操作台面的边缘，uv退出搅在内部的手指，示意杨杨可以进去。  
杨杨一手扯下裤子，一手掀起管栎的一条腿，扶着自己的坚挺慢慢融入那涂满番茄酱的洞穴。  
uv看了一眼，杨杨那处虽然不大，但形状很漂亮，技术好一点就可以让受者欲罢不能。  
感到了威胁，uv也掏出比杨杨更大更粗的肉棒，捏着管栎的手开始撸动！

蜜穴好像从未被开苞过一样紧致，杨杨缓慢地将它撑开，管栎感到有一丝涨痛，但在酒精的麻醉下疼痛很快被那种突如其来地刺激淹没。

杨杨迫不及待地抽动起来，动作大开大合，说不出的迅猛。由于半侧着的缘故，弯度刚好的肉棒若有若无地蹭过敏感的G点。  
“啊～那里～”  
“哪里？哥？哪里舒服？”杨杨一边问着，一边各种角度地找寻那一处。每次不小心蹭过时那双湿透的眼就会直勾勾地盯着他，潮红的脸说不出的色气。  
管栎仰躺过来，另一条没在杨杨手里的腿微微一弯，勾住了杨杨的腰。刚巧体内的东西顶在了G点上。  
“啊啊啊～就这里，舒服～快～”  
醉得迷失了方向的管栎，开始摆动着腰迎合杨杨的剧烈运动。晶莹的口水和动人的呻吟都从那张微启的唇中流露出来。  
大厨房里已经成了欢乐场，那具红粉显瘦的美丽身躯躺在台面上，白皙修长的腿勾着杨杨的腰，手中捏着UV的巨大，整个后脊线像一把弓一样不由自主地抬起来。  
“好爽～啊啊～我想射～”另一只手想要摸上自己那已经开始冒着前列腺液的坚挺上。uv却不让，他想看他被插射，用后面高潮...  
太想看了...  
将管栎的两只手一起捏至头顶，俯身一口咬住他的喉结。  
那人猛得抬起腰部，大叫起来，像痛苦极了紧闭起了眼，高潮迭起，后穴收缩个没完，杨杨闷哼一声，猛得撞了几下！尽数将精华洒在了内壁的每一寸地方。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊...唔唔！”受到冲刷的管栎再也忍不住射了出来。uv转口堵住那过于大声的嘴，顶到了舌根深处，感受着身下人疯狂的颤抖。

杨杨拔出性器，乳白色的液体伴着番茄酱从那淌出来，将厨房操作台沾得到处都是。  
uv将人管栎搂下来，让他撑着水槽从后面顶了进去。  
“啊！别...不要来了...！”  
刚高潮后的身体敏感的很，被更大的肉棒进入，后腰全靠身后人提着，两只胳膊抵在水槽边打颤。  
“栎栎，你还没喂饱我呢～怎么能结束了？”  
uv的气息贴着管栎的耳朵，管栎的脑袋浑浑噩噩，涨的不行...  
“结束？”  
“栎栎刚刚舒服吗？”  
“舒服...”  
“还想要更舒服的嘛？”  
“嗯....要...”  
醉得神志不清的管栎，在身后缓慢细磨得顶弄中放弃了思考，只想遵从自己的欲望。

杨杨靠在一边边休息边看着这美色当头的绝美画面，醉了的栎哥变乖了，也变得软得不像样，想怎么弄都可以，耳旁是甜腻的呻吟声，想着刚刚在那体内的绝妙感受，杨杨的嘴唇又开始干燥起来。

可能是高潮不久的关系，还没停下的抖动，又在一次次准确的撞击中濒临高潮，觉得自己又舒服又痛苦，泪水也挂满了整张脸，水槽的水不知什么时候被打开，夹杂着啪啪啪交合处发出的声音，还有哭腔浓郁的哼叫声，充斥着整个厨房。

uv很满意管栎的这具身体，不时得变换着不同的动作，将人压在墙上，放在桌上，甚至面对面抱起来干他。仿佛怎么做都不够～

身下的人儿已经高潮了不下四次...性器的前端挂着再也射不出来的精液，整个人完全没了支撑力，仅仅只能挂在uv和杨杨的身上。

就这样狠狠地被疼爱了大半夜，管栎从昏迷中醒来，浑身仿佛被碾压过一般，无处不叫嚣着疼痛和酸胀。看着自己被两个弟弟半赤裸地抱在怀里，脑袋疼到炸裂。  
颤抖得挣扎起身，两条腿抖到站不稳，低头看了眼一片狼籍的胸口！眼前差点一黑，顿时怒意横生！

“陈宥维！胡春杨！你们给我起来！”气到一人一巴掌将两人拍醒，“你们，你们也太过分了吧！”

“哥！...哥我...”  
“栎栎....”  
两人慌张地看着怒气冲冲的管栎，想着完了！  
这么可口的栎哥以后再也不给他们吃了...

哎！  
哄哄吧，管栎那么好哄，大不了  
再灌醉一次呗！

【end】吧 肾疼！


End file.
